


掀起教授的刘海来

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: 为了酒后立下的愚蠢赌约，Jame Kirk尝试各种方法企图掀起Spock教授的刘海Day 14 详细地描述一下你的人物的发型。为什么他会选择这样的发型？他有多在意自己的发型？





	1. 正文

1.  
如果要在学院的教职工间评选最土发型奖，Jim绝对会越过Charles上将的光头把票投给他的高级外星语言学教授。Spock教授是全校唯一的瓦肯人，在无数对这个极度注重隐私的种族充满好奇的学生面前，教授的确是不负众望，十足地“瓦肯”。言谈举止，衣着打扮，甚至发型都那样一丝不苟。  
无趣的锅盖头头顶弧线圆润得就像用圆规画出来的，过长的鬓角，还有那仿佛被学院里的园艺机器人修剪过的齐刘海，误差小于千分之一毫米，整齐得让人联想到绿化带的灌木丛。  
Jim对教授的发型意见这么大是有原因的。三年级的第一堂课，他由于跑错教室而迟到了几分钟——拜托Bones帮他选课果然是个错误，冲到教室门口时，新教授的自我介绍已经开始。  
作为“社交王子”Jim对于校园里有个瓦肯人早有耳闻，只是一直未能得见。他们的课程表完美地错开，而他参加的各种校内活动比如化妆舞会，瓦肯人也绝对不感兴趣。  
没想到会在这种情况下见到他。依据传闻中Spock古板的性格，Jim推测自己如果大摇大摆地敲门绝对会被责骂，所以他决定先在门口窥看，等教授转身或低头就蹲下身子溜到后排去。  
教学荧幕悬浮在半空挡住了Jim的视线，从他的角度只能看到教授眉毛以下的侧脸。俊俏的下巴，偏薄的嘴唇，眼神凌厉而威严，以人类审美角度来说绝对是大帅哥，Jim忽然担心起教授要抢走他的女人缘了。  
他正在思考该不该跟这个教授搞好关系，瓦肯人已结束演讲，挥手将荧幕移动到另一侧。  
Jim“噗”地一声笑出来。  
帅哥教授居然是个锅盖头！Jim蹲下身子双手死死捂住嘴巴，肩膀不停地抖动，忍笑忍得脸都红了，他相信如果自己不这么做，他的笑声大概能掀翻天花板。  
“以严肃著称的教授却留了个滑稽的齐刘海，怎么想的啊，哈哈哈——”  
身后的门“呼”地被拉开打断了Jim的笑声，巨大的阴影投射在地面上将他完全笼罩住，Jim感觉自己就像只被蛇盯上的青蛙。那时候他还不曾了解瓦肯人的三倍听力有多恐怖。  
“学员，你迟到了。”不带一丝感情的声音响起。  
于是，在上课的第一天Jim Kirk就被教授讨厌了。 

“Bones，你有没有想过，Spock为什么要留那么个发型？”又是个和教授布置的论文缠斗的夜晚，被各种资料压得喘不过气，Jim决定想点轻松的事情换换脑子。他把自己扔到床上伸了个懒腰，跟一旁的室友搭话。  
“没有。瓦肯人都那副模样，大概他们星球上没有发型设计师。”McCoy坐在桌边琢磨医学杂志上的文章，看都没看他。  
“我从来没见过他把刘海掀起来的样子，稍微凌乱一点都没有。”前阵子有个大风天，所有有头发的学员发型都被吹得乱七八糟，只有Spock教授的刘海依旧服服帖帖地盖在额头上，真是见鬼了！  
“你说会不会是因为Spock教授刘海下藏着什么？”Jim把笔夹在鼻子和上唇之间，摇头晃脑。  
“哈？”  
“比如刺青、伤疤？啊！他该不会是发际线太高怕被人笑宽额头吧！”  
这小子又在说胡话了。McCoy的白眼都不打算掩饰一下，“你真那么在意，自己掀起来看看不就得了。”  
床上的人哀嚎一声“我哪敢啊”，换了个屁股朝上的姿势把自己埋进被子里。那时候McCoy绝没想到自己居然会一语成谶。  
某一天酒吧小聚，Jim借着酒劲单脚踩在桌子上向在场其他学生提议设立赌局，谁能破坏Spock教授完美的发型就能赢得10个信用点。学生们立即响应，3个信用点5个信用点地纷纷加码。第二天Jim被PADD的提示音连番轰炸吵醒，拿过来一看，上百条转账提示吓得他滚到地上去。  
“操，这什么情况！”酒醒之后看到自己账户上的金额，Jim感觉自己玩脱了。  
不过Kirk家的人绝不做临阵脱逃的事！仔细想想其实这很公平，试图接近Spock教授本身就是危险行为，更别说掀人家刘海，优胜者值得如此奖赏。Jim又鼓起了干劲儿。  
自此他便开始了一边阻止别人掀教授刘海，一边自己拼命想办法掀教授刘海的日子。  
比如现在，走廊尽头那个正在奋力释放费洛蒙企图诱惑Spock教授的猎户座女学员就是Jim要排除的危险对象。  
“Spock教授，有关昨天的授课内容我有些问题想请教。”Gaila挺起饱满的胸脯贴近Spock，不过教授礼貌地又拉远了和她的距离，“不知您是否有时间，我们可以找个地方详细探讨，比如您的办公室？”  
制造独处机会和教授拉近关系好方便以后下手？真是老套。躲在角落偷偷观察的Jim对此嗤之以鼻。  
“可以接受。我正计划返回办公室，请随我来。”  
Jim差点没扶住墙摔出来。  
喂喂，这么老套的陷阱你都上钩了！瓦肯人要不要这么老实！Jim气得牙根痒，他整整制服带上十二万分真诚的笑容，脚跟一旋从拐角转出来，“啊，好巧！Spock教授，Gaila。”  
“Jim……”被人撞见，Gaila显得又些不知所措。  
在Spock的注视下，Jim自然地走到女学员身边，故意探头瞧了眼她手中PADD上显示的内容，“这不是昨天学的东西嘛，Gaila你有不明白的地方？”  
“呃，是的，我正向Spock教授请教，待会儿……”  
“为什么不直接来问我呢！”Jim直接打断她，“我这部分学得不错，而且作为教授最优秀的学生，替他分忧是应该的。”  
“但是，教授已经同意为我讲解了。”Gaila还不死心，满眼期待看着对面的人。  
可惜期望落空。  
“我赞成Kirk学员的提议。接下来我还有其他教学计划，既然他愿意主动答疑，我很高兴学生之间能互帮互助。”  
“您放心吧，教授！”Jim信心满满地回答。Spock看他的眼神没有怀疑，看来他在课堂上的良好表现为他赚回了不少印象分。  
之后，两名学员一起向教授道别目送他离去。  
“Jim，我承认之前劈腿很对不起你，但是你也没权利阻止我开展新恋情！”等Spock一走远，Gaila立刻发难。  
“哦，原来你是他的仰慕者？我还以为Spock教授在你眼里只是行走的支票。”Jim眨了下左眼。  
“好吧，就是你想的那样。不过你只是游戏的发起人，没有权力阻止别人参与。”  
“正因为我是发起人，才不想让账户上的巨款飞走呢。”Jim歪了歪头，伸出舌尖缓缓舔过嘴唇，“他是我的。” 

2.  
再次确认教案中的数据计算无误后，Spock关闭个人终端，透过办公室的落地窗看着屋外的连绵细雨皱了皱眉。平日里他都会留意天气状况，自然知道今日有雨，出门时也有随身携带雨伞。只是下班之际，他发现雨伞不见了。  
此时雨势较弱，冒雨返回宿舍是可接受的。  
如此决定后Spock将随身物品收进提包，离开办公室。来到一楼大厅时，一名学员在大门口来回踱步随手转着伞柄，似乎在等什么人。早已过了放学时间，教学楼内只有少数留下自习的学生。Spock打算越过他离去，学员却忽然主动向他打招呼：“又这么晚回去，Spock教授！”  
是Kirk学员。湿冷阴沉的天气里，他的金发让人想到驱散乌云的阳光。  
“学员。”Spock应道，在他面前停下脚步。“不过是处理份内的工作，相对的，为何你仍在教学楼内。”  
“我在等我室友，那家伙没带伞让我留下和他一起回去，可是等了这么久都没看见他人，信息也不回，真是的……”Kirk苦恼地挠挠头，接着视线落在了他空着的左手上。  
“教授，莫非您也没带伞？”  
“事实上我带了，只是一时没有找到。”  
学员撇嘴笑了笑，或许他觉得自己的说辞只是为粗心大意找的借口，而他接下来的提议让Spock有些意外。  
“那正巧，我们一起走吧。不管Bones了，谁让他放我鸽子。”  
“在此感谢你的好意。我们并不同路，先到达教师宿舍再折返回学生宿舍会多花费你至少43分钟。”  
“有什么关系，帮助有困难的人是学院精神之一。对了，教授你布置的作业我都做完了，不用担心占用我的时间。况且，雨中漫步不是挺有情调的。”  
不知不觉，金发学院入侵了他的私人空间。Spock妥协了，他发现自己无法对着这双蓝眼睛说“不”。 

教室宿舍与学生宿舍在相反的方向。Kirk右手撑伞，Spock便站在他右手边，两人的肩膀和大臂都紧贴在一起。Spock略感不习惯地向外挪动了一分，Kirk立刻靠过来，两人又变成了紧密贴合的姿势。  
向前走了不远，Spock再次试图拉开距离，Kirk忽然一把挽住他的手臂。  
“Kirk学员！你做什么？”  
“这话该我问吧，教授，分明是你总是往伞外躲。”  
“因为你站得太近了。”  
“但是伞就这么大，两人撑一把伞为了都不被雨淋湿就是会比较挤。如果教授实在介意，那伞就留给你，我可以跑回宿舍。”  
“……不，如此便好。”Kirk本就没有义务送他回去，如果再独自霸占雨伞他就更过意不去了。而且对于Kirk的触碰，他并不讨厌。  
“学员，我希望对昨天的事向你道谢。”一路闲聊中，Spock忽然说道。 

昨日，三年级教师们举行过一个小型教学会议。散会后，星舰设计科目的教授Mr.Scott忽然提议玩猜谜游戏。  
“如果大家之后没有别的安排就来玩嘛！”他拿出事先准备的许多写有人名，食物，星球，新技术等名词的小纸条，参与者每人抽取一张贴在额头上，每人可以向他人询问一个有关自己纸条上名词的问题，据此猜测具体内容，如若猜不对则按顺时针方向轮到下一人，最先猜中者即为优胜。  
Spock一开始不知道具体的游戏规则而同意参加，接到纸条时不禁犹豫。眼看Mr.Scott伸手过来要掀他的刘海，作为助教一同出席的Kirk忽然制止了他。  
“Scott教授，瓦肯人应该不喜欢在他人面前仪容不整。我认为应该尊重Spock教授的种族习惯，所以我们换个方式。”  
最后纸条被用一小段胶带固定在他刘海上。 

“不过是小事情，如果还发生和昨天类似的事，我还会站出来的。”Kirk无所谓地摆摆手，眼角浮现笑纹。  
“那么，我先行谢过。”Spock用接近微笑的柔软表情回应，“虽然此种想法不合逻辑，但是我认为学员们对我展现出了超出以往的社交意愿。”  
刚说完，他看到Kirk脸上闪过一瞬间为难的表情。  
“这个啊，其实也不难理解！原来大家一样都是学员，也不会有非要和谁交朋友的想法，但是您现在是教授，既然站到讲台上就会成为众人目光的焦点，学生们也会比从前更关注您。对，就是这样，感受到学生对师长的憧憬喜爱之情了吗！”  
原来如此，这是由学生向教师身份转换的必经之路。Spock点点头。  
他们的交谈在Spock宿舍楼下终止。Kirk学员向他道别，但走出很远，那身鲜红的学生制服仍穿越雨幕显示出极强的存在感。  
即便在人类之中James Kirk也是十分独特的个体，无论何时见到他，都是活力十足充满热情的模样，人们会情不自禁被他吸引。  
那其中或许包括Spock自己。 

第二天，Spock在自己办公室的抽屉里找到了遗失的雨伞。 

3.  
“听说了吗，昨天指挥系的学生聚在一起玩真心话大冒险，还邀请了Spock，Checov想灌醉他，结果被严正教育未成年人不得饮酒。还有，上周末Sulu趁在校园里测试无人机的机会也想打Spock刘海的注意，可是刚飞到半路就跟其他实验组的机体撞到一起。搞得全校学生不得安宁，你真是个罪孽深重的男人啊，Jim boy。”  
McCoy回到宿舍后把外套挂在墙上，歪着嘴角拿这事揶揄自己的室友，可是那小子只是捧着PADD漫不经心地“嗯”了一声，双腿交叠搭在桌子边，屁股下的椅子一摇一摆。  
“喂，你搞出这么大的事，怎么看你一点都不积极。”这场全民掀刘海大赛，学员们各出奇招但暂时无人得手。而据McCoy所知，Jim还根本没有正式对Spock出手过，只是两周前参加完Spock的教学会议回来后一副气急败坏的样子，还嘟囔着“为什么连老师们都知道这个赌局了！”“被我发现究竟是谁走漏的风声我一定要把他塞到鱼雷里去！”“得加快速度才行……”  
听他这么一说，Jim把腿放下来，反身跨坐在椅子上，洋洋得意地摇着食指，“他们那才不是积极，是急躁。不过你说得对，我也该收网了。”  
说着他把PADD举到McCoy眼前。  
“这是啥？”  
“游乐园的电子票啊！你不会自己看！”  
“我是问你想拿它做什么，要跟你的新情人约会去了？”  
“啧，这是给Spock准备的，游乐园那么多游戏项目，我就不信他的铁刘海飞不起来。”  
McCoy冷哼一声，“你再仔细想想刚才的对话。”  
Jim眨巴着蓝眼睛，忽然倒抽一口气，脸红到了脖子根。  
“Bones！都说了不是约会，Spock更不是我的新情人！”  
“那你脸红什么？这些天又是去人家宿舍做饭，又是帮忙调试瓦肯琴的，我真以为你爱绿血地精了。”  
“废话，不先想办法培养感情和教授做朋友，瓦肯木头怎么可能答应跟我去游乐园玩？”  
“你还不如约他陪你进行太空飞行训练，绕这么大个圈子不累吗。”  
“飞行训练要戴头盔的，哪看的到脸。”Jim总算有机会还回去一个白眼。  
“最后一个问题，他如果拒绝怎么办？”  
“后备方案多得很！”Jim信心满满地拍着McCoy的后背，他已经跟踪Spock快一个月，为的是做到知己知彼。“比如说，我已经发现了Spock定期会去的理发店，依瓦肯人那么循规蹈矩的性格，他下次剪头发肯定也会去那里，我可以冒充店员给他来个特别服务！”  
Jim越说越兴奋，已经开始在脑内构想要给Spock剪什么滑稽发型了。  
“你会被他掐死的。”  
“别被发现不就得了。”Jim满不在乎地撇嘴，“话说回来Bones，我看你对这游戏也挺感兴趣的，干嘛不亲自试试？”  
“免了，我很忙。况且我对于掀Spock刘海儿不感兴趣，掀头盖骨倒是可以考虑，看看他那瓦肯脑子里是不是真装着芯片和电子管。”  
“跟我说说，如果真要求你不着痕迹地掀Spock刘海儿，你会怎么做？”  
“这个嘛……”

4.  
其实Bones说对了一小部分，Jim发现自己是对Spock挺有好感的，何况Spock本身就那么迷人。像他这样优质的帅哥，潜藏的仰慕者一抓一大把，只是他堪忧的情商把大家都吓跑了。  
除了身边胡闹的学员，Spock大多数时间都是一个人，独自吃饭、购物、上下班。就算瓦肯人认为社交和陪伴是不必要的，可Jim觉得在地球上一个朋友都没有不是太可怜了吗？  
等到游戏赢家出现，那些因为奖金而聚集在他身边的学员们就又会离他而去，这样一想，Jim有些良心不安。就算是作为弥补，他决定游戏结束后依然和Spock做朋友，留在Spock身边。这次去游乐园，希望两人的关系能发展到新阶段。

这样想着，Jim来到Spock教授办公室的门口，没想到，有人比他更早等在这里。  
Jim眼睛一亮，微笑着迎上去，“嘿，Uhura！现在就我们两个人，你可没法再装作没看到我了。”通常来讲，他不大记得住女孩儿的名字，可是Uhura不同，她可是第一个能对自己的魅力说“不”的姑娘。  
黑美人原本正用PADD的摄像头当镜子检查妆容，一看到他就收起平板，礼貌又疏离地笑了笑。  
“在等人？”  
“显而易见，我在等Spock教授，就我的论文中有关古瓦肯文学作品的问题向他请教。”  
“Spock！天啊，真没想到你居然也会对这赌局感兴趣。”Jim现在已经自动将所有接近Spock的人归为另有所图，“可惜你没机会了，明天我就能拿下他，到时候你告诉我你的名字怎么样？”  
“你就不能换个借口？”Uhura无奈地叹了口气。  
“因为这个借口依然有效啊。”Jim笑眯眯地回答。的确，如果他只是想知道Uhura的名字黑进教学系统就能查到，但是有什么比让对方亲口说出来更有成就感的。“喂，听了我的胜利宣言，你就不能假装稍微有那么点失望？”  
“听不懂你在说什么。Kirk我知道你在背地里搞小动作，但我没兴趣奉陪。”  
见Uhura扭过头不再看他，Jim厚着脸皮绕到另一边，继续在对方眼前晃悠，“好的，女士，你说没兴趣就没兴趣。话说你一直对我不理不睬的，原来是因为喜欢Spock那一款。真的不考虑下我吗，那个尖耳朵有什么好，最近忽然变得受欢迎了就得意忘形起来……”  
Jim还想再油嘴滑舌说几句，终于注意到Uhura根本没在看他，视线落在他身后。Jim心下一沉。猛地转身，Spock就负手站在那，表情如同他们第一次见面时的冷漠生硬。  
“学员，虽然教师不干涉学生自由恋爱，但现在请你停止纠缠Uhura学员，我们接下来有约。”  
“是，是的，教授。”Jim大脑顿时一片空白，以往应付这种情况时的巧言善辩统统不见了，张着嘴机械地说道。等两人走远后，Jim仍愣在原地。  
他刚刚好像被Spock瞪了哎……  
魂不守舍地飘到下一节课的教室，Jim把PADD支在桌面上，下巴垫着交叠的双臂面无表情地盯了屏幕好一阵。在上课铃声响起时，他按下了“退票”键。

 

5.  
虽然去游乐园的计划破产，但是Jim可没那么容易放弃。两天之后，他躲在离Spock教授回办公室的必经之路不远的一处灌木丛背面，将手里的橄榄球颠来颠去，启用所谓的“后备方案”。  
听到有人背后那么说自己，Spock讨厌他也是理所当然的。这种情况下怎么可能再装作什么都没发生，而且，他也忘不了Spock当时看他的眼神。莫非教授也喜欢Uhura，自己彻头彻尾是个多余的人？想到这Jim感到胸腔内一片冰冷。他这些天的跟踪是错过了什么重要细节吗？应该不会……  
不过来不及让他再多想，Spock已经出现在道路的另一头，Jim赶紧站起身摆开架势，等待时机，将橄榄球全力一掷——  
“有了！”  
球脱手的瞬间Jim内心就知道这一击必中，他在心中倒数几秒，冲向Spock。接下来他只要说出预先准备好的台词，假装关心Spock的伤势再一把掀开他的刘海儿！  
“非常抱歉，教授！我——”  
话没说完，只见Spock右臂一挥，身子都没转半分就将急速飞来的橄榄球稳稳接在手中。  
运动神经未免太发达了！Jim脚下一个趔趄，上前也不是逃跑也不是，维持着跑动的姿势愣在原地。  
“学员，刚刚是你投的球吗？”Spock缓缓转过头，眼神中寒光冷冽。  
“不不不……”Jim被那凌厉的目光一扫下意识地回答，但马上反应过来说谎没意义，“啊，是我！但请听我解释——”  
“不必多说，Kirk学员。担任教师之前我便听闻你频繁违反校规有诸多不良记录，根据你之前的表现，我本以为你已诚心悔改，没想到依旧如此顽劣。我于此行使教师权利，要求你抄写星舰学院校规十遍明日递交，以示惩罚。”  
“十遍？校规那么长，我还不得抄一整晚！”  
“再增加《运动器材使用规范》五遍。”  
Jim张大嘴，双唇颤抖说不出话，他攥紧了拳头，最后还是低头道歉。  
“我错了，教授。”  
“去上课。”Spock轻轻丢下这句话不再看他，利落地一摆手将球扔进他怀里，力道之大让他被惯性带得后退两步。  
Jim抱着球视线紧盯着教授的背影，虽然穿着护具，他仍然感觉自己像被安保系的壮汉揍了一拳。低头一看，橄榄球上赫然留下五道清晰的凹陷。  
这是什么见鬼的握力！Jim心有余悸，看来Spock已经是手下留情了。  
别无他法，晚上回宿舍后Jim只得猛灌咖啡，一边哼哼唧唧地抄校规。  
“都怪你出的馊主意，Bones！我要你帮我抄！”  
“哈啊？关我什么事！”McCoy眉毛飞了起来，这小子不知道究竟什么毛病，每次他随口一说的玩笑话都认真听进去了，不作死就浑身难受。  
“你是傻子吗……操！小混蛋，你敢用靠垫扔我！有本事别躲！”  
经过一阵鸡飞狗跳，最后Bones虽然满脸嫌弃还是同意帮他抄一部分，Jim却婉言谢绝了，毕竟他们笔迹不同。

Jim全部抄完的时候，窗外的天空已经泛起了鱼肚白。他居然真抄了一整晚！Jim心头火起，干脆不睡了，去浴室用冷水好好洗了把脸，抓起提包出门。  
纯粹是一时兴起，他绕路去了校外教师宿舍附近的一家饮品店买咖啡。那也是Spock常去的店，前一阵子的密切观察也算有点收获。  
Jim小口小口喝着热咖啡，红色制服上衣前襟敞开，也不怕被人撞见仪容不整违反校规。他一会儿揪两片路边的树叶，一会儿停下看天边的云彩，磨磨蹭蹭往学校方向走。教师宿舍区本就鲜有行人，此时空旷的街道上，只有一个身影站在楼前。  
身着黑色的瓦肯长袍——Jim在星际时尚杂志上看到过瓦肯传统服饰的样式，圆润的后脑勺，尖耳朵。不是Spock还会是谁？  
Jim看了下时间，比平日Spock出门时还要早，恐怕是在等谁。Jim停下脚步，心跳却开始加速。他昨天抄着校规，脑子里思绪万千，果然，比起Uhura的无视，被Spock疏远才更令他难过。一般人被拒绝过一次或许还会尝试第二次，但绝对不会有第三次。可对Jim而言，无论多少次他都会再次微笑着走上前，对Spock说你好。  
而且是他有错在先，要找机会好好道歉才行。下定决心后，Jim调整呼吸，调动面部表情，三两步跨上前，大咧咧地搂住Spock的肩膀。  
“早上好，Spock！别跟我说要叫你Spock教授，都把你叫老了，我们分明差不多年纪，而且我们也算挺亲密的关系了。托你的福，我昨天一晚都没睡现在腰酸背痛，你可要负起责任！”  
他故意说些暧昧不明的话逗Spock，不然在众人面前丢脸还被罚抄校规，他可太亏了。  
忽然一个隐含怒意的声音在他身侧响起。  
“Kirk学员，你在做什么！”  
Spock身着平日的教官制服站在距离他约五米之外，表情比任何时候都可怕。  
“啊？”Spock……有两个？不对！  
Jim猛一扭头，他搂着的分明是个陌生的瓦肯男子，正带着玩味的眼神（瓦肯人居然也会这么看人？）打量他。Jim不大懂得推测瓦肯人的年龄，但从气质上估算肯定比Spock年长得多。他还真是困迷糊了，居然没发现“Spock”比平时矮了几公分！  
“Kirk学员！你还不赶紧将手臂拿下来！”  
如果说Spock刚才的声音像一门设定在最大进攻效率的相位炮，现在Spock就要像他投射光子鱼雷了！Jim一个激灵撤回手臂，挺直腰杆还不知道说什么，身旁的瓦肯男子带着笑意开口，“无妨，Spock，你知道这只是人类间的某种问候方式。我相信你会为我介绍你结交的这位新朋友，不过在那之前，还是让我们用瓦肯的方式互相问候一下。”  
接着他举起右手，中指与无名指之间分开，作出标准的瓦肯举手礼。“吾儿。”  
Spock表情稍稍缓和，向他回礼，“父亲。”  
Jim把咖啡全撒在了皮鞋上。

6.  
Jim一直是坚定的无神论者，但是今天这事让他思考自己或许该去找个教堂告解一番。值得庆幸的是，他刚才克制住了，没有脑子一热直接去揉“Spock”的头发。  
Spock的父亲Sarek大使提出赔给他一杯咖啡，在对方的坚持下，Jim只好带着两个瓦肯人又回到饮品店。Spock在他的左手边，而Sarek大使坐在他对面，和善的目光在他们两人之间来回流转。  
尽管年长的瓦肯人一直试图缓和气氛，Jim仍感觉如坐针毡，尽量让头向右边偏，他拼命掐自己希望让大腿停止发抖。冷静，瓦肯人都是素食主义者，Spock又不会吃了你！  
很快侍者为三人端上饮品，Sarek此时开口：“Spock，现在你该为我介绍你的朋友了。”在前来此处的路上，他们仅互通了姓名。  
Spock板着脸点头。  
“这位是James·T·Kirk学员，我的外星语言学助教也是我最优秀的学生。他的思维十分活跃，善于寻求独到的方法解决问题，是三年级生里被寄予厚望的人才。”  
——Spock原来也会说我的好话呀。  
Jim用余光瞥了眼教授，内心的紧张情绪消退了几分，紧接着却听他话锋一转：“只是他通常对校规不屑一顾，多次违纪。如果他不能学会尊敬并遵守学院及舰队的规章制度，以后恐怕难以胜任舰上职务。并且您刚刚所说并不准确，Kirk学员对我并不了解并非我的朋友，只是一名普通学生。”  
“喂，这么说我就不同意了！我当然了解你！”Jim不知哪来的勇气拧过身子直视Spock说道，“你每周末下午都会来这家店办公，因为只有这里供应Soltar香料茶，在学校食堂最常点的地球食物是蘑菇汤，虽然常把‘道德上值得称赞实际上无此义务挂在嘴边’，但是经常协助同事完成工作，把学生们论文报告批评得一无是处，却又不厌其烦地向他们详细解释问题所在。明明是个热心人，却老是装出副对所有事情都冷漠的样子。你总觉得人类不合逻辑，可你这样表里不一才是最明显的‘不合逻辑’。”  
Jim本以为瓦肯人会激烈地反驳他，就想他平时在课上时那样，可Spock只是稍微睁大了双眼，依旧让人看不透他的想法。就像往一口幽深的枯井里扔了块石头，得不到回应，Jim心里发慌，迅速调整回正襟危坐的姿势。糟糕，似乎说太多了，这简直是把自己一直在偷偷观察他的事情不打自招。  
好在Spock也没有深究，转移了话题：“父亲，您今日前来可有要事。”  
“我将于1000出席联邦会议，时间尚早于是前来代替你的母亲与姐姐向你传达问候。Micheal刚刚升任瓦肯科考队高级军官，她希望第一时间告知你此消息。”  
“你还有个姐姐！”相较于Spock淡定地希望父亲转达祝贺，Jim比他激动得多，“我也想要姐姐，我家只有个哥哥，从小捡他穿过的衣服玩坏的玩具就算了，还总欺负我！Spock，什么时候把你姐姐介绍……咳咳，我何时才能有幸见到那位尊贵的瓦肯女士？”在Spock鄙夷的盯视下，Jim把后半句改了。  
Sarek忽然挑眉，那动作和Spock一模一样，“实际上，Micheal是我的养女，是一名人类。她自由自幼和Spock一同长大，我的妻子经常给他们读地球的故事书。”  
“父亲，母亲和姐姐的事情我们可以私下再讨论。”Spock打断道。  
Jim失望地垮下肩膀，他还想听更多Spock小时候的事。  
“既然如此，我亦不便再打扰。其他事务我们可以午间再谈。”  
“不必，Kirk学员在0800有太空战术课，他必须在7分钟内动身才能保证不迟到。”  
“哎，你怎么知道我待会儿要上课。”Jim歪着头脱口而出，Spock淡淡看了他一眼，仿佛他问了个多余的问题。  
Jim忽然明白了，这家伙也有人类的一面嘛，笑容重新回到Jim脸上，他抓紧最后几分钟自顾自地和Sarek聊起来，直到把咖啡喝完。临走前，他站起身掐着手指别扭地摆出瓦肯举手礼。  
“与您见面非常愉快。无论Spock承不承认，我都会继续和他做好朋友的！” 

7.  
“我认为该恭喜你，Spock，Kirk先生是个非常有魅力的年轻人。”  
Sarek讲述了家人的近况，而Spock则谈起自己近期的研究工作，在此次谈话的最后，Sarek忽然将话题引向了之前离开的人类。  
“请不要开玩笑，父亲。”Spock犹豫了一下回答。他的父亲担任瓦肯与地球的外交大使多年，自然通晓人类的隐语暗喻，他认为刚刚就是一句人类式的调侃。  
“瓦肯人不开玩笑。”Sarek正色道，“他向你展现出超乎寻常的关注和爱慕，这是人类表达友善的方式，相信你们未来会成为挚友。”  
“事实上，那令我感到困惑。”  
“愿闻其详？”  
“我察觉Kirk学员曾私下打探我的喜好及生活习惯，逐渐增加与我独处时间，甚至会故意制造偶遇与我攀谈。此种情况十分不自然，我认为他不只是想与我建立友谊，接近我还抱有其他目的。”  
Sarek若有所思，“看来你心中已有推断。”  
Spock放在桌上的双手倏然收紧，“我认为他在追求我。”父亲双眼直视着他，似乎催促他吐露心中更深层的愿望，“而我，亦因对他怀有同样的渴望。”  
“你因爱上一名人类而感到不安。”  
“您不明白，父亲。”Spock的眉毛痛苦地皱紧，“他的热情并不专属我一人，我了解Kirk学员过去曾有多段感情经历，这本身不足顾虑，我所担心的是他对我的追求只缘于人类的一时兴起。并且我曾偶然听到他对我的负面评价……他令我心神不宁，我认为不该沉湎于这段感情。”  
“因为他是人类，和你的母亲一样。”Sarek对嗓音倏尔低沉下来，“最初结识你母亲时，我也曾有类似的感受。”  
Spock愕然，“我不明白？”  
“人类选择伴侣的方式比起瓦肯的更加暧昧不明，因而我错过了数次Amanda对我的情感暗示，笃信逻辑而作出错误的判断。最后你的母亲选择明白地向我表达进行稳定交往的诉求，而我也终于意识到我们浪费了多少时间。我爱Amanda，并为能拥有如此优秀的伴侣而庆幸。”  
“您……从未提起过此事。”Spock不曾想到是母亲主动追求的父亲，也是第一次听到父亲直言表达对母亲的深情。  
“向子女谈论自己与伴侣建立浪漫关系的经历不是合乎逻辑的行为。”Sarek端起茶杯，“人类经常会为情绪左右，你无法用逻辑推演他们的真实想法。给自己一个机会，Spock，并且记住永远不要后悔爱上一个人。”  
这是自幼时在瓦肯学习中心与同龄人争斗之后，父亲再次引导自己如何面对情绪。Spock想Sarek点点头，用眼神表达感谢。  
“是时候道别了，Spock。”  
“感谢您今日前来，父亲。或许我们能共进午餐，我的宿舍恰好有t‘mirak用于烹饪。”  
“可以接受。我推测那是Kirk学员赠与你的？”  
“确实。”Spock承认，他垂下眼帘感到耳尖发热。 

8.  
Jim靠在椅背上打了个哈欠，上午的课过去他才想起自己忘了把抄写的校规拿给Spock。不过早上那时候也的确不太方便提这个事情。万一Sarek问起自己被罚的原因怎么办？老老实实说自己朝他的宝贝儿子扔橄榄球？！还是算了。  
他擦擦眼角涌上的泪水，事实证明咖啡的提神效果欠佳，他还是困得要死，而且也没胃口去吃午饭，直接趴在桌上迷迷糊糊睡过去。  
也不知睡了多久，Jim把脸从手臂上撕下来，觉得脑门被袖扣硌出了印子。他原本只想用PADD确认时间，赫然发现上面有一条来自“特别关注人”的未读讯息。  
“Kirk学员，请在1330至第三教学楼前的喷泉处与我见面。发件人Spock。”  
而此时距离约定的时间已不足五分钟。  
Jim猛地跳起来，抓起桌上的纸笔平板胡乱往提包里塞。天啊，这是在课业之外Spock第一次主动发信息给他！来不及细想Spock找他究竟要做什么，Jim撒腿就跑。  
临近下午上课时间，不少学生准备提前去教室占座，Jim喊着一连串的“抱歉！借过！”逆着人流向外冲。教授不喜欢别人迟到。  
终于冲出教学楼，Spock黑色的头发和教官制服在红色的海洋里分外惹眼，况且他所站的地方，人们都会自觉与那里保持一定距离。Jim边挥手边喊，“Spock！”几步蹿到他身前。  
“学员，请不要在校内——”  
“哇啊——”  
Jim发出一声惊呼，脚尖似乎踢到一块凸起的地砖，整个人向前腾空而起，提包脱手飞了出去，他张开双臂径直扑向Spock。瓦肯教授那张仿佛堆积着终年不化的冰雪的面孔，终于流露出惊讶的神色了。  
在这电光火石之间，Jim只担心Spock会像之前抓住橄榄球一样，捏着他的脑袋把他扔出去。  
“哗啦！”一声，两人一起栽进水池中，顿时水花四溅。  
“Spock！你还好吗？”在学生们的尖叫声中，Jim钻出脑袋甩了几下头发。没有得到对方的回应，他抹了把脸又些焦急地朝Spock那边划动手臂。  
很快Spock也浮出水面，但Jim总觉得或许Spock更愿意继续躺在池子里不出来，他悄无声息地看了眼自己，淡定地扯下头顶的荷叶。  
“咳——”Jim转过头，抿紧嘴唇不敢笑得太大声，喉咙里呼噜呼噜地响。Jim想了想，率先爬出水池，朝仍坐在水里的Spock伸出手。“教授，我宿舍里这里很近，跟我回去把衣服烘干吧。”  
事后想来，如果Spock这时候同意了自己的建议，Jim就能借给他吹头发的机会掀他刘海儿，但是Jim发誓自己当时根本没想那么多。  
虽然遗憾但Spock不出意外无视了他，自己迈出水池，额前的头发连成一缕不断顺着鼻梁滴水，转身欲走。  
“喂，即使是夏天，不赶紧换衣服也会感冒的！而且你不是有事情要跟我说？”见对方不理自己，Jim跟上去大喊。虽然不是故意的，可他的确害得Spock浑身湿透。  
“不必。”  
Jim干脆抓住Spock的手腕，“力气大了不起啊！我今天就算拖也要把你……”Jim忽然感觉脸颊一紧，Spock猛地转身手指一点不温柔地掐住他的下巴，吓得他不敢吭声。这是干嘛，卸他的下颌骨吗！  
“你好吵。”  
眼前的光线忽然一暗。几秒钟过去，Jim才反应过来嘴唇上温热的触感来自Spock，目之所及只剩下Spock浓密的睫毛。Jim感觉自己的脑子里成了武器试验场，无数的导弹鱼雷噼里啪啦爆炸发出绚烂的光芒，炸得他头晕眼花。最后，Spock的牙齿在他下唇轻咬一口，仿佛咬在他心尖儿上。  
两人的嘴唇分开之际，Jim也赶紧松开环在Spock腰间的手臂。难以置信，他居然因为一个吻就膝盖发软，下意识地便抱了过去。  
更令他惊讶的是，Spock忽然抬手将额发全部撩到头顶，发尾扬起的小小水花在阳光下折射出斑斓的色彩。Spock用手指梳理头发，嘴角含笑斜睨着他，那眼神就想在说：“果然这是能让你闭嘴的最快方法。”  
“Kirk学员。”Spock的语气温柔得像换了个人，似乎刚才的吻令他心情大好。  
“……啊？”Jim愣愣地应了声，仿佛不认识面前的人。  
“原本有事与你商讨，显然现在并非合适的时机。今晚1900到我宿舍来，相信你这次不会迟到。”  
教授转身离去，Jim这次没有再阻拦。不一会儿他感到头顶盖下来一条毛巾，耳边传来McCoy的怒骂，但是无论是室友的啰嗦还是校园内的窃窃私语或风吹鸟鸣通通进不了Jim的脑袋，此刻占据他心神的唯一念头是：Spock把刘海儿撩上去，真是见鬼的帅！ 

9.  
Jim拒绝向任何人透露那天晚上在Spock宿舍发生了什么。第二天，他单方面宣布赌局取消，为了安慰失望的同学们，他按照汇款记录将信用点双倍还给大家，为此他去打了三份工又找McCoy和Sulu借了不少。  
为了酒后的玩笑话，折腾了一个多月，到最后也没能赢得赌局。  
但是他赢得了一个男朋友。 

10.  
“Jim，在想什么？”  
“没什么！”Jim坐在游乐园的遮阳伞下，笑眯眯地接过Spock递给他的香草冰淇淋。  
一切都很完美，只是他绝对不能让Spock知道自己曾经拿他的刘海打赌。绝对！ 

彩蛋  
那天，正要去第三教学楼上课的Uhura正巧看到喷泉前惊天动地的一幕，她马上用PADD拍下来，手指翻飞，匿名发到校园论坛上。真幸运，她处在绝佳的拍摄角度。  
跟她同行的Scott教授看着那边咂咂嘴，语气痛心疾首。“哦，Spock，亏我还把他排在全校最不可能谈恋爱的教授名单第一位！”  
“果然，我绝对不是唯一一个爱上自己教授的学员。”Uhura将头靠在Scott肩膀上，露出得意的笑容，“我赢了，今晚你请客。”  
Scott揽住Uhura的腰，“当然，姑娘，你说了算。” 

 

【t‘mirak】瓦肯大米


	2. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舰长椅子PLAY

番外二（舰长椅Play）

“原来瓦肯人不是只有这一种发型。”Jim被按在舰长椅里，双腿自然地环上Spock的腰，他张开手指抚摸Spock柔顺的黑发，在强势的亲吻下努力稳住声音。   
进取号处女航的前一天，所有船员需要提前到各自的岗位上报到，趁此机会Jim动了点小手脚，把自己和Spock锁在舰桥。作为舰上工作最忙的舰长和大副，他们以后恐怕没机会做这种事。   
进取号的第一个任务是护送一队瓦肯高级科研人员返回母星，当Jim发现科研队的领队梳着偏分的发型时惊讶得眼睛快飞出去了。再看队里其他人，虽说齐刘海依然占绝大多数，但是梳碎刘海或者干脆不蓄刘海儿的瓦肯人也有。   
Spock歪了歪头：“自然。我不明白你为何对我族的发型有如此偏见？”   
“那你为什么选择这个发型？”   
“我的发型同父亲保持一致，最容易打理且符合审美。”   
你们瓦肯人的审美真的问题很大，Jim本想这么说，但是这岂不是把身为瓦肯人伴侣的自己也坑进去了，毕竟Spock总是赞美他的容貌弄得他怪不好意思的，而Spock的母亲Amanda更是位优雅美丽的女士。   
看来瓦肯人对于地球人的审美水平还是值得肯定的。   
这样想来，Jim又得意起来。他在Spock的唇上轻啄一下，然后起身在Spock身前蹲下，手指抚弄着那片支起的小帐篷。   
“全面情况汇报，中校？”他仰起头，故意用非常正经的语气。   
瓦肯人一边的眉毛高高扬起，眼珠转了转，似乎在思考恰当的答复。“系统检查完毕，处在最佳航行状态，舰长。”经过一段时间的相处，Spock已经学会分辨人类调情的话语，懂得顺势附和而不是强调它有不合逻辑。   
“回答得完美。”Jim咧嘴笑出来，这才动手解开Spock的裤子，从内裤中释放出的深绿色阴茎十分配合地回应他的期待，昂然挺立着。  
=  
Jim张口先含住顶端，然后前后移动头部将阴茎一点点吞得更深。在以往他会将Spock深绿柱体分泌的液体一滴不漏地喝下去——尝起来是抹茶巧克力味的，还会故意发出情色的吞咽声，引诱瓦肯人进一步失控。但是现在不行，他还要靠Spock的体液润滑他自己。  
当他已经把柱身舔得水亮开始逗弄根部那两条小触手时，Spock忽然开口：“Jim，我有一个提议。既然你现在无暇回复，就请先听我说。”  
Jim用鼻音告诉Spock继续。  
“此次护送任务的目的地是勒兰贡山的瓦肯科学院分院，那之后我们有两日休整时间，我希望邀请你去特帕尔，它虽然相比席卡赫尔而言是座小城市，却是一处旅游疗养圣地。”  
“好啊，那有什么好玩的地方？”Jim对这个提议很感兴趣。说话的时候他被Spock重新抱起来，跪到舰长椅上，制服裤褪到大腿，只把整个雪白的屁股露出来。  
“城市本身便是一座艺术博物馆，我想你会对当地的音乐厅感兴趣。特帕尔崇尚自由，是特立独行者的避风港，那里的瓦肯人大多已经抛弃了瓦肯的传统服饰和习俗。”  
“包括发型？”  
“……包括发型。”  
“嗯啊……太棒了……”Jim一边呻吟一边回答，他正用手扶着湿漉漉的阴茎磨蹭粉嫩的穴口，不知道究竟是在说特帕尔太棒了还是Spock的老二太棒了，或者两者都是。  
等到Jim下面的小嘴稍稍张开，Spock开始为人类做进一步扩张，手指翻搅带起一连串粘稠的水声。“特帕尔是瓦肯氛围最包容开放的城市，蕴藏着无限组合派生无限可能的精神精髓，在那里，我推测你会对瓦肯有新的认识。”  
“那去了之后你能答应我换个发型吗？”Jim转过头眨巴着大眼睛，撅起屁股用手指撑开小穴，用最淫荡的姿势诱惑他的大副步入陷阱。  
“请求拒绝。”Spock用行动表示没有商量余地。他直接顶进Jim的身体以阻止对方接下来发表抗议言论。  
起初Jim还能冒出类似“说服不了我你就想睡服我？”“不讲理的瓦肯混蛋”的抱怨，很快舰桥上就只剩下饱含情欲的呻吟声。  
“Mr.Spock，我保证你绝对是联邦有史以来第一个把舰长按在舰长椅上操的大副……啊！就是那里，再多进来些！”  
“我的荣幸，Captain。”Spock诚恳地回答，下身的进出更加猛烈，进得越深他感到甬道内分泌的肠液越多，包裹他阴茎的肉壁就裹得更紧，两人的体液将Jim的臀部和大腿间染上一片水光。  
Jim感觉自己的腰快要被撞断了，几乎被操进椅子里。他强壮的瓦肯男友从来都是以一副斯文读书人的形象出现在于人前，只有在床上才会展现自己的征服欲。  
可是在瓦肯人野蛮的掠夺下，Jim依旧尝试作出小小的反抗，尽量不让分身碰到椅背。  
“你个性爱独裁者……嗯啊！不，不……Spock！换个姿势，我不行了，我想射……”  
“射出来，Jim，现在为我高潮。”充满诱惑力的低语宛如蜜糖。  
但是他做不到。  
Jim绝望地闭上眼胡乱摇头，扣在椅背上的手指攥到发白。如果是在其他时候，他愿意为这性感声音的主人做任何事，可现在不行，他不能射在椅子上，就算他是个能在任何平面上跟人搞起来的淫荡家伙，在自己的工作地点释放出来也太过了。  
他没有办法控制自己的关联想象。庄严的舰长椅上沾满他自己射出的精液，而同样满身精液的他将两腿搭在扶手上，不知羞耻地朝他的大副挺起屁股，乞求瓦肯人用粗大的阴茎填满他肉穴内每一寸空虚……仅仅是想象一下，Jim就为自己龌龊的渴求感到羞愧难当，但是身体却被激起阵阵颤栗。  
“Ashayam，你所想象的画面极富吸引力，而且同时具备可操作性。”  
“可操作个屁啊！”Jim仰头大喊。  
该死的瓦肯心灵感应！他发誓他听到Spock刚才极轻地笑了一声。  
“总之，停下！这是舰长命令！”Jim使出耍赖的最后手段。  
在人类看不到的角度，Spock唇边浮现出玩味的笑容。实际上，从他们交合部位流下的淫液已经滴落在椅子上，汇聚成一小摊。不过Spock选择隐瞒这一点。  
“遵命，舰长。”Spock温柔地亲吻Jim的后颈，又在湿热温软的肉穴内用力抽插了十数下才停下动作，他轻拍了下Jim饱满挺翘的臀部，接着轻松托起舰长的腰身和膝弯，将人翻过身来。Jim身体优越的柔韧性为他们在床上尝试高难度姿势提供了的前提条件。  
刚在椅子上半躺下来，Jim就迫不及待地抬起腰将深绿色的肉棒重新吞入体内。Spock又将他的制服裤向下拉了些，但也仅褪到膝盖，他没办法完全打开双腿让Spock进得更深，不过这样的姿势下后穴能吸得更紧，拥有双脊特殊结构的瓦肯阴茎即使仅能进入三分之二，也能正好摩擦到甬道内到敏感点。  
瓦肯人进出的速度越来越快，屁股里那根又粗又硬的老二操得Jim眼前发黑，他非常想抓住点什么，给自己一些安慰，如果在床上，他会把床单揉作一团。但Jim现在的姿势不比刚才，屁股堪堪碰到椅子沿，手边没有适合的施力点——他可不敢去碰扶手，不小心碰到什么按键就完蛋了。  
Jim别扭地把手抵在椅子垫上却不敢施力，如果有人发现舰长椅投入使用第一天就出现神秘划痕，Jim可没法解释这一点。他的屁股上又没长牙。  
最后Jim干脆直起身一把环住Spock的脖子，Spock也扣住Jim的胯部开始最终的冲刺。  
随着一声高亢绵长的呻吟，Jim双臂松开，脱力地跌回椅子里。  
=  
“Spock，低一点，我亲不到你了。”Jim眯着眼睛嗓音慵懒，高chao之后紧随而来的疲惫和失落感让他急需唇舌的抚wei。   
“否定的，我正在亲吻你。”   
“嗯？”Jim一时没能理解，但马上感受到来自右手的温柔触感，Spock将右手食指与中指并拢与他的手指紧贴来回摩擦，情se又缠绵。   
“这才是你们瓦肯人接吻的方式？”这种暧昧的肢体接触比火辣的热吻更让Jim脸红，“所以，我现在正在被你强吻？”   
“显然你也乐在其中，所以这个吻并不具有强迫性质。”   
Jim仰头靠在椅背上无奈地笑笑。好吧，Spock永远是对的。“这不公平，你到底还藏着多少瓦肯小秘密没告诉我。”瓦肯人的独特不止体现在发型上，他们还有许多不为外人所知的传统习俗，其中包括表达爱慕和求偶的礼节。Jim就是吃了这方面的亏，在他意识到那些特殊行为的含义以前，Spock就已经把自己套牢了。这都是后来Amanda告诉他的。   
“啊，对了，难怪咱们摔进喷泉的时候，我朝你伸出手，你都不理我，原来是害羞了。”   
“否定的，Jim，你是在过度解读。”   
“那你是什么意思？”   
Spock面上浮现带有揶揄之意的笑容——Jim发现他现在情绪外露的次数越来越多了。   
“意思是，当时我只是单纯地不想理你。”   
“你说这话太让人伤心了！”   
Jim用力捶打Spock的后背，对方却更加不给面子地低笑一声。Jim气不过，干脆抓过Spock的手指咬了一口。   
“啊……”   
Jim被这声突然响起的呻吟吓了一跳赶紧松嘴。他惊讶地看着Spock，发现对方的脸比刚才操他时还要绿。可仔细一想，那声音并非是痛呼，更像是在隐忍快感？   
不过他以前也舔过Spock的手指——为了用唾液给自己润滑，Spock可没这么大反应。是因为刚刚的性爱，让Spock更加敏感了？   
“怎么了，Spock？”为了验证猜测Jim又用力吮吸了一下口中的手指，还卷起舌头最大程度地裹住指尖。   
“Jim，请你立刻放开我的手。”Spock忍不住握住Jim空着的另一只手，连声音都颤抖了，似乎在极力忍耐。   
太有趣了。   
“我·偏·不。”Jim甜甜地一笑，眼睛眯成弯弯的月牙，变本加厉地刺激Spock，忽然拉着瓦肯人的手指插入下半身还含着精液的红肿小穴里——   
== 

“啊啊啊啊啊——” 

==   
Lucie少尉是星舰学院今年的毕业生，在如愿接到被分派到联邦最新旗舰进取号服役的通知时，她激动得差点把宠物Tribble扔到树上去。进取号舰长James Kirk的大名如雷贯耳，不仅是因为他以舰上实习学员的身份便化解了罗慕兰战争危机的传奇功绩，对于和他同时在学院读书的学生而言，最早知道他的名字是因为那场让全校学生激情澎湃的赌局。   
是的，Lucie少尉也参加了赌局。她调配了一种化学试剂，能够令毛发自然翻卷上翘，适用于各种族，可惜她还没创造出接近教授的机会，Kirk学长就宣布赌局结束，着实令人遗憾。不过她的努力也有回报，那种化学试剂经过多次改良在美发造面和新材料方面大受欢迎。   
启航前一天，她刚刚把行李放到新舱室，现在出门打算到医疗部去作述职报告，忽然听到身后的走廊传来一声焦急的大喝：“所有人，避让！”   
少尉下意识地往墙壁方向一扑，一个身着蓝衫的男人风驰电掣地从她身旁略过，他周身带起的风吹得她刘海儿都飘了起来。   
Lucie依稀能从背影看出奔跑的男人是Spock大副，而他怀里还抱着另一个人。被横抱起来的男人拥有一头比他身上黄衫更加明丽的金发，那抹颜色令人感觉十分的熟悉……   
Spock大副怀里抱着的是Kirk舰长？   
少尉猛地摇头。不不，她肯定是看错了。   
==   
“什么事都没发生，相信我Bones！Spock只是在向我演示瓦肯吻，呃，只不过他吻的有点用力。”   
“都骨折了还说没事发生？再乱动我就把你的霸王龙爪子接成鸡爪子！”   
一听这话，刚才还像浑身爬满了蚂蚁般扭动着的Jim立刻不敢动了，老老实实坐在生物床上。他总觉得他的室友一旦拿起医疗器材就会变成另外一个人，特别可怕，而这个男人成为了他的首席医疗官。   
前途堪忧啊。   
“医生，这是因我的失控而造成的伤害，请不要责怪舰长。”   
“跑不了你！”McCoy愤怒地拿无针注射器指着站在一旁的Spock，“你刚才把他那么抱进来，吓得我魂都没了！还以为出了多大事情！”   
Spock张开嘴，欲言又止。McCoy才是这里的老大。   
“我让他放我下来他不肯！Spock，Bones说得对，我只是手指受伤，又不是不能路。”   
“由我代步能以最快速度赶至医疗湾同时减轻你受伤的痛苦，并且我的三倍体能可以很轻易实现这一点。”   
Jim闭上眼轻轻摇头，Spock没法跟Bones顶嘴就会欺负他，这家伙总能给自己的行为找到符合逻辑的理由并且让别人看上去十分不合逻辑。   
说话的功夫，McCoy已经完成了治疗。   
“在这里坐五分钟，我会让护士再给你作全面检查。Spock，借一步说话。”   
Spock和Jim对视了一眼，他见Jim向自己点点头，于是安心地随医生走到隔壁房间。   
房门关上后，McCoy立刻转过身，表情比刚才在Jim面前时严肃了不少。“我就有话直说了。还在学院的时候，你是教授我是学员，我说话没法说那么直接，但是现在我作为医务人员就有那么点发言权了。”   
Spock点头。“当然，请讲。”   
“我知道你和Jim在一起后一直对他很照顾，不过针对今天这件事我必须给你提个醒，Jim是个人类，他经不起你那可怕蛮力的折腾。我希望这是他第一次也是最后一次受到来自你的伤害，我不保证下次给你动外科手术时让你身上多点什么或者少点什么，毕竟我只是个乡村医生，难免有失手。”   
“你不需要那样做，医生，我已经进行了深刻的自我反省。并且我不赞同你的自我否定，你是舰队最棒的医疗官。”   
“我也希望我不需要那么做，谁情愿自砸招牌呢。”McCoy的语气缓和了不少，接着懊恼地摆摆手，转身走向办公桌，“God，我他妈为什么要跟你说这些，我又不是他老妈……”   
返回医疗室时，Spock见Jim正在和一名女性船员攀谈，那名船员在他离去前并未在医疗室内出现，或许是刚刚才前来报道。看到他回来，Jim立刻朝这边挥了挥手，女性船员显然也注意到他，她忽然面颊泛红朝自己和Jim微微欠身后便匆忙离开。   
或许又是Jim曾经的仰慕者。Spock如此猜测，在Jim在床边坐下。   
“嘿，Bones跟你说了什么？”   
“只是表达了他对你健康情况的担忧。”   
“真的？”   
“瓦肯人不说谎。”Spock回答得坦然，认为自己概括得并没有错。   
Jim半信半疑地“嗯”了声，毕竟他没少被瓦肯人名为“误导”实则“诓骗”。这时候他才发现Spock的头发在方才的急速奔跑中变得乱蓬蓬的，脑后的头发都卷起来了。看到平日里对自身形象要求严格的Spock碰上自己的事就什么都不顾了，Jim心里不禁有点感动。   
“好了，中校，由于你将功补过，你袭击高级军官一事不会被记录在案。但是显然你的自控力需要受到训练。”   
Spock一愣，见Jim朝他顽皮一笑，马上接道：“感谢您，长官。我推测您已作出具体的训练计划？”   
Jim眨了下左眼，一个恶劣的计划飞快在脑中形成：“当然了。对自控力的训练最重要的便是克服本能，尤其情yu是最原始的本能之一。我会在性爱中训练你，我可以随意挑逗你，但是你不被允许触碰我。”   
Spock的眼睛陡然睁大，心跳加快。   
“这是对你失控表现的惩罚，中校。在得到进一步的命令以前，你全身上下唯一能接触我的只有你的老二。但我是个赏罚分明的长官，如果你通过考验，你会得到奖励。”   
“……的确非常具有挑战性。”Spock紧盯着他的舰长，喉咙发干，不自觉地吞咽了一下。在和Jim成为伴侣之前，他并非耽于肉体享乐之人，但面前的人类让他明白与心爱之人缠绵相拥的幸福感。   
“不过我们现在最好赶快回舰长舱室一趟。”Jim抿了抿嘴唇忽然脖子一红，略带局促地夹紧双腿，“那东西快流出来了……你不会想看到我在公众场合湿透裤子吧。”   
Spock点头微笑，起身再次将Jim横抱进怀里。   
“我赞成。”


	3. 番外二·信物

番外·信物

 

这次的登陆任务依旧充满各种意外。Jim和Spock不小心站到了一株植物的巨大叶片上，植物为了自我保护把叶片一挥，两人就被掀飞到了不远处的泥坑里，场面惨烈。   
等到他们传送上舰并把沾满泥巴的外勤服脱下来后，Jim拉着Spock立刻回舱室洗了个澡。   
之后Jim主动提出帮他的男朋友吹头发并幸运地获得了准许，这可是难得的机会，毕竟一向仪容整洁的瓦肯人少有这么狼狈的样子。   
Spock坐在沙发上，Jim站到他身后。柔软黑亮的发丝在指间翻飞，Jim握着吹风机忽然就走神了。   
好像除了触感一级棒以外也没什么特别的嘛。   
“Jim？”   
“嗯？”   
Spock不自在地向前挪动身子并转过头看他，Jim这才察觉自己忽然发起了呆，吹风机停在同一个位置半晌。   
“啊啊啊！抱歉，有没有烫到！”   
Spock摇头。“哪里出了问题吗？”   
“没有。”   
“这显然不是一个令你我都满意的回答。”   
没办法，Jim只好关上吹风机老实交代：“嗯……我一直对你的头发蛮好奇的，还记得我们半期考试那天吗？七级的风吹得大家东倒西歪，我头发都乱成鸡窝了，可是你踏进教室的时候刘海依旧纹丝不动。我之前都以为你有用发胶啊，定型水一类的东西。不过跟你在一起这么久，倒是没发现类似的产品。”   
Jim困惑地挠了挠后脑勺，看到Spock像是忍笑一般撅了下嘴又很快恢复平常的表情。   
“我明白了。Jim，请打开桌子第二层抽屉，查看我外勤工具包的最内层，你的疑问会得到解答。”   
听Spock这么说，Jim立刻像只兔子一样蹿到桌边。 

他找到了一把木质的梳子。 

“这就是你保持发型的秘诀！？”Jim觉得自己简直是个白痴。   
“你们瓦肯人对外形的要求太苛刻了，还随身带梳子的。”他一屁股坐到沙发上整个人贴着Spock，用梳子在头发上比划了两下。唔，倒是蛮舒服的。   
“并非所有瓦肯人如此，这只是我的个人习惯。”Spock将人类圈在怀中，眼中浮现温暖的笑意，“它由Plomeek花树制成，带有自然清香。”   
“甜甜的。”Jim把梳子凑到鼻前嗅了嗅，会心一笑，“我喜欢。不过看磨损程度，这梳子有年头了。”   
“是的。Jim，你是否还记得Kahs-wan？”   
“那个所有瓦肯孩子必须参加的成人礼？”虽然Spock很早前就向他讲解过，Jim依然心有余悸。穿越瓦肯星最严酷地带的野外求生测试，仪式期间甚至禁止紧急救援。但是，如此这般才能磨练瓦肯民族的坚韧品格，Spock也是经过一番磨难后成长为这么优秀的男人。   
“参加者不得携带任何武器，甚至没有最基本的生存装备。不过参与者可以从父母那里获得一样不影响测试公平性的物品。   
“父亲给予了我鼓励，而这柄梳子便是母亲在临行时赠予我的。它守护着我穿越熔炉沙漠，翻过勒兰贡山，在Kahs-wan后我依然随身携带着它，就像母亲一直陪伴于我身侧。”   
“这么贵重的东西一定要好好珍藏！”Jim着实为这梳子背后的故事吃了一惊，他坐起身赶紧把梳子塞回Spock手里，小小的木片忽然感觉重逾千斤。没有什么比亲人赠予的满怀爱意的礼物更宝贵的了。   
Spock却摇摇头，“我向你提及它的来历，是因为我想将它赠予你。”   
“不不，我可不能收！这是你妈妈送你的！”Jim直摆手，但是Spock不容他拒绝，直接拉过他的手将梳子放进他掌心，然后将他的手指合拢。   
“你是我的伴侣，我无可替代的家人，因此我想让这把陪我度过无数难关的梳子以后能够守护你。母亲也一定能理解。”   
手被牢牢握住，来自指尖的温暖和Spock眼中深情，都让他再无法决绝。   
“嗯。”Jim坚定地应了一声，将梳子捧在胸口。   
“真可惜，我没有什么从小保存到大的东西可以送给你。”   
“没关系，Jim。”Spock轻吻人类的额头。   
“你本身便是上天赐予我的珍宝。”


End file.
